dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Setenall Paragon (3.5e Racial Paragon Class)
Setenall Paragon Setenall Paragons are the ultimate warriors, capable of surviving conditions that would kill dragons within days and taking blows that would reduce other warriors to bloody smears. Making a Setenall Paragon Setenall Paragons are almost entirely without weaknesses, their high fortitude save and constitution boost allow them to easily ignore poisons and the like, while their immunity to mind-effecting spells allows them to ignore the worst Will save spells. Abilities: Strength and constitution are the most important abilities for a Setenall Paragon allowing them to fight longer and harder Races: Only Setenall can become Setenall Paragons. Alignment: Any-Lawful Class Features All of the following are class features of the <-class name->. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: <-description of class weapon & armor proficiencies->. (Ex): At 1st level a Setenall Paragon gains immune to Exhaustion and Fatigue. (Ex): At 1st and 3rd level a Setenall Paragon's resistance to Acid and Electricity increases by 5. (Ps): At 2nd level a Setenall Paragon gains complete immunity to negative morale modifiers. (Ps): At 2nd level a Setenall Paragon's Iron Focus ability improves granting a +1 bonus on all rolls as long as the Setenall Paragon is focused. (Ex): At 3rd level a Setenall Paragon gains immunity to fire damage. (Ex): At 3rd level a Setenall Paragon gains a permanent +2 to his constitution. Ex-Setenall Paragon A Setenall Paragon who ceases to be Lawful can never gain levels in the Setenall Paragon class, but retains all class feature except Adamantine Focus. Campaign Information Playing a Setenall Paragon Religion: Setenall are extreme atheists and Setenall Paragons are even more disbelieving, only a diety manifesting before them and a direct show of divine strength could make them acknowledge the gods existence, much less their divinity. Other Classes: Setenall Paragons work well with fighters and barbarians, but consider mages to be nothing but a waste of time and utterly despise divine casters, believing them to be liars trying to deceive them. Combat: Setenall Paragons belong at the head of the fray, no foe can frighten them due to their massive ability to resist anything and their damage dealing capabilities are beyond doubt. Advancement: Setenall Paragons advance as they did before taking levels in the Setenall Paragon, choosing classes and feats based on their previous class. Setenall Paragons in the World Setenall Paragons are often found leading the charge when the Setenall attempt to take a planet, or leading commando missions to take out particularly adept military leaders. Notables: The most famous of the Setenall Paragon is without doubt Tjer-Rak, the High Commander of the Setenall army, who earned his position by single-handedly taking the planet Sekir. Organizations: Setenall Paragons only assemble during great battles, the rest of the time they operate solo, seeking new planets and races for the Setenall to enslave. NPC Reactions: NPCs are rarely glad to meet a Setenall Paragon, as their appearance almost always signals a coming Setenall attack. Setenall Paragon Lore Characters with ranks in <-the appropriate skills-> can research <-pluralized class name-> to learn more about them. When a character makes a skill check, read or paraphrase the following, including information from lower DCs. <-pluralized class name-> in the Game Adaptation: It's possible that Setenall Paragons could be created by grafting cyborg parts on to a normal Setenall, if the Setenall scientists discovered how to do this it would most definitely signal a wave of attacks lead by the improved Setenall. Sample Encounter: A Setenall Paragon on a scouting mission with two Setenall troopers stumbles upon the PCs. EL whatever: <-Encounter scenario and character info on sample NPC including stat block. The CR of the NPC is typically the same as the EL for the encounter.->. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Class Category:Racial Paragon Class